


This Shit is Just Weird - the story of two Lavellans and the men who loved them.

by Anasilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abelas is a bit naughty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff, Avoiding school work, F/M, Fall of the Veil, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Not Betaed, OC has a filthy mouth, Post Tresspasser, Romance, Tags to be added, Time Travel, and doesn’t put up with bullshit, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Asha Lavellan is the heir apparent to the great Clan Lavellan. Living in the city of Arlathan, she enjoys her time at the University learning about the history of Thedas from before the veil fell. Fen’Harel still lives, and is rejoiced as the Elvhen saviour. Asha is a little more sceptical.After going to check on her family cabin near the ruins of Haven, she is pulled from her world back into the past by a spirit of Compassion who has named himself Cole. There, her mission is to save Ellana Lavellan and to stop Solas from completing his plan. Along the way, she’ll learn about herself, make friends and family and fight the bad guys... swearing all the while.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a midnight idea after reading way too much alpha/beta/omega fan fic. Of course, because I am me, I have to over complicate it and pull way too many elements into it. Originally it was supposed to be a little 3 or 4 chapter drabble about a modern Lavellan falling back in time to fall in love with Cullen.
> 
> Yeah... that’ll still happen, but she’s going to save her ancestor and Thedas as well. Oh well.. there will still be the cuddle piles I was imagining with Dorian. Eventually. I am determined.
> 
> * **Note:** For the first few chapters, please assume that all characters are speaking Elvhen. Once the other races are introduced, I’ll use italics for when Asha and whoever speaks it, and the assumption will be otherwise, that everyone is speaking common.
> 
> I am not even sure anyone will read this :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are gratefully accepted... especially if anyone wants this story to continue.
> 
> As always, edited by me, a distracted full time masters student, who’s brain is being eaten alive by social isolation and five children at home. Updates as inspired. I’m not promising regularity on ANY of my fics until the end of June when semester 1 and an intensive class is over. Apologies on that, Lovelies!

I pushed open the door to my dorm room and threw my pack on the bed. Lyna’s head flew up from her desk, where she’d obviously fallen asleep and glared at me.

“Lavellan… some people are trying to study.”

“Ha! Unless you learn by osmosis, you aren’t going to learn much with your forehead on that herbology manual.” She blushed and blustered a bit.

“That’s what you know.”

  
“I do know… I tried to study for my common exam like that last week, all I got was print type on my forehead. Much like you.” Lyna was a good person, but cranky, and it got worse as exams got closer.

“Yeah, yeah.” She tried to surreptitiously rub the marks off her skin.

I moved efficiently around the room, shoving a few changes of clothes, my tablet and phone, and trail rations into the pack and shoved the textbooks and notebooks into their place onto my desk.

“Good luck for the exam tomorrow, Mahariel. I’m heading down to Fereldan to check on the cabin after the storms last week.” Lyna nodded, her attention back on her books. Usually she’d come with me, but in this case it wasn’t possible. At least my uncle had waited until after I’d finished my exams to ask me to go check on the property and had co-ordinated with the eluvian controllers to allow me the travel time. I just had to make sure I held to my strictly scheduled times in an effort to keep social contact down. The blight had been bad out in the smaller, more distance enclaves this year, and the Evanuris were trying to keep the major cities free of it.

Closing the door I skipped down the stairs, my semester was over, and I had two weeks before the next one started. Since the storms had been bad in the Frostbacks, when Jarvis had asked me to check on the cabin, I’d decided to take the time to relax, even if it mean walking all the way to it from the Haven eluvian hub. Entering into the university transport room, I grinned at the Controller and flashed my ID, though at this point, it was hardly necessary, she’d been ushering me through these things for the last 4 years. She gave me a smirk, and then gave me the standard reminders.

“Due to the ongoing instances of blight this season, please maintain your assigned times and locations. The crossroads will be clear for the next three minutes.” I nodded, and moved in front of the darkened mirror. “And like always, Lavellan. Don’t pick up shiny things. If you find artefacts, log the location and send it into the Warders.” I crossed my eyes at her. So, I’d picked up a fade rock once, in my first year and had tried to bring it back, to study it, and all hell had broken loose. Because it was an ancient relic and very rare. I’d been given a slap on the wrist and a letter from the Office of the Evanuris congratulating me on my find. Pretty useless, but it would look good mentioned in my resume I guess.

I stepped through the now lit mirror, and held my breath. I hated travelling this way. Made my stomach feel weird and I got dizzy. There were other ways to travel of course, but those had been rendered unavailable at this time, and it was only because of my position as heir to Clan Lavellan, that I was able to travel this way at all.

Opening my eyes, I found myself at the Cross Roads. I was the only person there in civilian clothes, everyone else were wearing their Evanuris uniforms and were spaced evenly between the eluvian I had just exited to the one I was going to enter. Fair enough then, its not like I would have had time to go and explore around the cross roads, let alone try to figure out the key to get another eluvian open. Shrugging slightly, I gave the guards a cheerful smile and walked down the centre of their created pathway. Social distancing was a thing and I was actually pleased they were being so strict about it this year. Taking a deep breath again, I stepped through the next mirror and found myself standing in the Haven Hub, which was really just a ring of stylised Elven trees, with the eluvian in the middle.

There was no one there when I arrived, which was no surprise. No one would be until my return time. With no reason to stay and the eluvian behind me dark, I began the walk to the cabin. It was about an hour away, and it was already late in the evening. Wouldn’t want to run into a wandering bear or an angry spirit of some kind or fall in some of the ruins that literally dotted this area of old Fereldan.

By the time I reached the cabin, it was fully dark and the stars were out. I had been fortunate that a spirit of knowledge had been wandering near one of the old human enclaves, so I had stopped to chat with her. This had been the town the eluvian hub had been named for. Apparently Fen’Harel had insisted, stating that we were duty bound to remember those lost. I practised my common with her, and she helpfully corrected some of my phrases and even taught me a few slang terms, ones that I hadn’t heard in all my extensive studying on the language.

On first glance, the cabin and surrounds seemed fine. As usual for this time of year, the snow had come and gone within days, I could see that the chimney’s brick work would need repointing, and that the shed Uncle tinkered in when he was in residence would need a new roof. Going inside, I touched the light panels and there was a soft whir as the house powered on. Placing my pack on the couch, I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. How thoughtful. It was full of all my favourite things… ohhhh and a note!

_Da’len, please remember to eat. No studying for at least a week. I’ll be by in a few days to check on your. Ar lath ma, Jarvis._

Awww. I pulled out some cheese, butter and bread. Who doesn’t like grilled cheese sandwiches? Food of the gods. Or at least that’s what Hahren Joshan had said. Though, thinking about it now, the Hahren was probably just trying to get me to eat my lunch. I was notorious for skipping meals, and I wasn’t a huge fan of nug meat. I’m still not. They have hands for feet. Just… nope.

Quickly making and eating my dinner, I slump down on the couch and pull out my tablet. I spend a few minutes randomly clicking the apps, before settling in to read a random free novel that had become available in the Vir’ Dathara. It was a romanticised version of the fall of the veil, full of angst, violence and lost love. Speaking about the pining the Evanuris leader, Fen’Harel still felt for his mate. Romantic bullshit. History spoke of Fen’Harel with different voices. But, I had little time for him. When you got down to it, Fen’Harel had abandoned his mate, his omega, to bring down the veil, and she had killed herself shortly after. I felt sorry for her, she was a part of my clan after all. Ellana Lavellan had been an excellent hunter and had closed the breach, only for Fen’Harel to ultimately betray her and all those she cared about. I know the stories, and I studied them, but I was forbidden to discuss my ideas outside of the family. After all, Fen’Harel was our “saviour”, and it wasn’t proper for the Lavellan heir to speak such sedition.

I’d seen Fen’Harel once, when he’d come out of his palace to attend the opening of Lavellan Tower. He had looked sad and old. Which was odd, because I’d never seen an old elf before. Elvhen lived forever. It was our connection to the fade and our magic. We only died if the injuries were so grevious, our bodies couldn’t regenerate it, or we caught the blight. That’s what had happened to my parents. They’d been gone over a century now, and I still missed Mamae’s laughing voice and Papae’s wild hair and sneaking tickles. I am sure they would have been proud of me, though surprised that I chose to study the history of the others, rather than our own. I just felt that it was important to know the whole story, not just the one told by the Evanuris and their master, Fen’Harel. I drifted off to sleep that night, still on the couch, dreaming of my mother’s crystal grace perfume and my father’s warm arms. I was at peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole arrives to save the day... kinda. Abelas has an alpha temper tantrum and Asha uses naughty words and hand signs in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I am using a “human” calendar in this. So I am magically waving my hand and saying Solas kept it in honour of his lost friends. Voila! Problem solved ;)

I spent the next couple of days doing minor repair work around the property and checking in with the wolf pack near the house. For some reason, this pack stayed close to the cabin when there was a Lavellan in residence and I enjoyed spending time with their alpha and all the new puppies. As an omega myself, I knew that at some point my first heat would be upon me, and I enjoyed watching the pack dynamics play out in front of me. Their lives mirrored ours with the alpha/beta/omega ideas, but I assumed our ideas were far more modern and not quite as animalistic.

Omegas were respected, by most, and a true alpha was rare in these days, almost as rare as an omega. Most were betas, so when a child was born that was either Alpha or omega, it was celebrated. Though admittedly, the omega was carefully guarded, just to make sure they weren’t forced into a mating against their will. At only 200 years old, I had yet to go into my first heat, and whilst I heard the experience was amazing, I really didn’t want to experience it whilst I was still alone. I still held out hope that I’d meet a nice beta who would assist me through the time. Uncle had assured me that there was services he could arrange, and so I just left it at that. Most omega’s didn’t experience their heat until close to their 300th year, so I had time. I felt safe out here, on the family property. Some time in the past, a Lavellan had struck an accord with a spirit of compassion, which had allowed for the land around here to become a safe haven for omegas. It had been used as a sanctuary for many in the past, and not just Lavellans. But now, it was just our family land and I enjoyed the freedom.

On my fifth day I decided to make the hike up the the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I liked going up there at least once a year to lay flowers at the statue of Ellana Lavellan. It was our family honour that she was past of our history and I thought it only fair to care for her, and tell her of the clan’s latest happenings. Uncle Jarvis approved on it, but just warned me to leave before dark. There were spirits in the area that seemed strengthened by the dark of night in this area and it was probably best that I avoid them. I grabbed up my pack, grabbed some more food from the cupboards and set out just as the sun was rising. There was a chill in the air this morning, so I was warmly wrapped in boots, a thick coat, woollen leggings, two shirts and a knitted sweater. I had gloves, a hat and a scarf in my pack for later in the afternoon, especially if the snow hadn’t melted near the temple’s summit.

The friendly knowledge spirit accompanied me on my walk, as did a cat shaped spirit of curiosity and there was something flickering in the trees behind me, but it never came close or identified itself. Knowledge saw me looking behind myself every so often and just smiled at me.

“It is fine Da’len. Compassion merely seeks to protect. It will come forward if it wishes to speak.” I nodded. Spirits were part of every day life and we had all grown up learning to respect them. If Compassion wished to remain silent and alone, I would respect its wishes.

I loved walking in the woods, breathing in the air, listening to the wild life. I didn’t get to see much of it in the centre of Arlathan, though the forest was near to the university, there were many sections that were denied to us. Even high ranking families such as mine. Rumours abounded of haunted Tevinter or Dwarven ruins. I was not so credulous to believe that to be true, but avoided the area anyway, mostly because I didn’t want to run afoul of the Evanuris guards, and I certainly didn’t want to be anywhere near their leader, Abelas. He gave me the creeps, the way he watched me, like I was the most fascinating creature he’d ever seen. Ugh. There were rumours that he was an alpha, but I had no interest in confirming that. He gave me an off vibe, and I wasn’t going to chance it.

I was most of the way to the temple when the feeling in the air started to change. The sun seemed to dim, as did the snow that was starting to cover the ground in patches. The birds stop singing and I hadn’t seen any nugs or fennecs skitter past in a while. My friendly spirit companions had gone silent too, and Curiosity was sitting looking towards the direction we had come, with its tail whipping madly back and forth.

“Da’len… you must hurry. There is danger drawing close.” Knowledge began urging. “There are places to hide ahead, but you must be quick.”

From the edge of the forest trail a medium sized golden spirit broke from the cover of the forest and ran towards me. Through its golden light I could see it was wearing a huge floppy hat, mismatched clothes and it honestly looked like a young human man. I had seen pictorial references of them after all. It ran straight at me and grabbed my hand.

“You must come now!” I stumbled a bit, I wasn’t used to spirits being so corporeal and I had definitely never had one grab me and pull me anywhere. I regained my footing soon enough and ran behind him… it?

“What’s going on?”

“The Alpha Guard is coming.” We ran around a large boulder and he pushed me down onto my knees.

“Alpha Guard? What’s the Alpha Guard?” I tried to move to peep from behind the rock, especially when I heard the swift pound of multiple booted feet against the dirt and rock.

“Fen’Harel’s personal guard.”

“Oh.” He had a personal guard? Since when? Fen’Harel was the type to wander freely and without a care around the old quarter in Arlathan.

“In name only. Everything has gone wrong. This was not the plan.” Okay… cryptic much?

“The plan?”

“Yes… save Ellana, prevent the change, stop myself. No one has to die.”

“Save Ellana? Ellana Lavellan?”

“Yes. Friend. My friend. Solas loves her.”

“Compassion…” I was thoroughly confused.  
  
“Cole. My name is Cole.” A spirit with a name? That was unique.

“Okay, Cole,” I paused and took a deep breath. “Ellana’s been gone for over 1000 years, Cole. We can’t save her.”

“No… you can. It’s not too late.”

“Yes… it is. It’s 19:44 Divine.”

“It doesn’t matter. Come!” The spirit yanked on my wrist again and pulled me behind him, though I heard the boots pounding harder on the ground heading towards me. I felt helpless to pull away, for such a slight looking spirit, he was surprisingly strong, and fast. Within moments, we were at the statue of Ellana Lavellan and I leant against her foot, trying to catch my breath. The spirit… Cole was yanking on some boulders off to my right, shoving them with great strength out of the way, casting worried looks towards the marching sound.

“If Abelas catches you, all will be lost.” He picked up three rocks from the ground and came towards me. I still felt like I was missing half of the conversation.

“Abelas? The creepy alpha from Arlathan?”

“Yes. He has killed Fen’Harel, and is trying to come here to stop you. Fen’Harel saw this in a dream. You must help or it will all be over.”

“I… Fen’Harel is dead?”

Cole was becoming impatient. “Yes… take this,” He pressed a data disc into my hand, which I slipped into my pocket. “Hold these.” He shoved the rocks into my hand. On closer inspection they were rounded, and carved with circular patterns. “Close your eyes.” I did so, which was asking a lot in hindsight. I was hardly in a position to trust so easily considering what was apparently happening, but I knew instinctively I could trust Cole.

I felt his cool hand press against my forehead and then the words “Remember. Remember me,” just before there was a loud shout and the sound of weapons being drawn.

“Halt! In the name of the Evanuris!” I recognised that voice. My eyes snapped open, and Abelas stood metres away, stomping up from under a columned entrance to this quiet sanctum. I felt the magic in my body come to life and flare down my skin and I looked down at the spirit and the stone pieces in front of me. They were beginning to spin in my hand, coming together like a sphere and beginning to glow a deep green.

“Stop the omega!” The tall elvhen man began to run at me, the dimmer afternoon light glinting off the bronze of his eyes, his expression angry and a bit desperate. “Drop the artefact, omega! Obey!”

I felt the command in his voice all the way into my bones, the hands cupping the spinning globe started to move, to drop the sphere, to automatically obey. Instead Cole reached out, and put his hand on my shoulder and whispered “You can resist.” I felt those words over take the impulse to obey the madman in front of me, and I grinned at him before raising my hands above my head, thrusting the now healed sphere into the air, where it hung for a moment and then the world exploded in green light.

“No!!” I heard Abelas’ angry yell, and just as I felt the world shift under my feet, I held both hands out in front of myself and flipped him off.

“Bite me, Asshole.” And then the world went dark.


End file.
